This invention is in the field of clothes drying racks or the like.
Many collapsible clothes drying or towel racks have been proposed heretofore but most suffered disadvantages in that they were unattractive or required fairly complicated manipulations to erect the rods for use or move them to inoperative positions. Some such prior devices required sliding the entire length of each supporting rod through an opening in a support to move it from operative to inoperative position or vice versa. Examples of such prior devices are U.S. Pat. Nos. 528,498, 115,250 and 3,522,889. Other proposals have involved the use of dryer rods that in one position extend horizontally to support clothes or the like and in the inoperative position depend downwardly from a support but spaced a considerable distance outwardly from a supporting wall or the like and thus protrude on the usable space in the immediate vicinity. Examples of such are U.S. Pat. Nos. 528,498, 775,184, 1,046,318 and 2,117,627. Other devices involved merely pivoting the clothes supporting rods to a support for movement from a horizontal operative position to a vertical inoperative position, such devices are exemplified by U.S. Pat. No. 2,664,210.